The Walk
by Mishiba-chan
Summary: This is an encounter between Chad and Sonny with a song I think really describes them illustrating their feelings. Jeez, I suck at summaries! Truthfully, the story is WAY better than how I'm explaining it. Read please! Major Channy. Implied sexual stuff.


Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, do you seriously think she and Chad would still be dodging their feelings?? They'd be having a baby by now, for goodness sakes!! Lol

Also do not own The Walk by Imogen Heap. (I'd really like to though) Italics mean lyrics.

********

_Inside out, upside down, twisting beside myself_

Chad felt his stomach knot and felt like either flying or throwing up.

She was here. Sitting in the cafeteria chair with her friends around her, laughing at something they had said.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her and her dark eyes and dark hair and gorgeous features placed in frosty skin. Beautiful.

He really couldn't be held accountable for his actions when Sonny was concerned.

Chad walked towards her as though in a dream.

"Sonny...? Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Sonny looked up him through her long lashes curiously, though not suspiciously.

"Sure, Chad. Let's go in the hallway."

He let her lead the way, until they finally reached a secluded spot in a deserted hallway near her dressing room.

"Chad? What's up?"

_Stop that now, 'cause you and I were never meant to be._

He didn't answer her. He walked closer to her, listening to the catches in her voice as she stuttered nervously at his advance.

"Chad?? A-are you okay? W-what-" Her ramblings were cut of by her back hitting the wall behind her.

"Chad?" she squeaked out, looking up at him in confusion and embarrassment.

He placed his arms on either side of her head before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I don't know what I'm doing. But I'm not stopping unless you tell me to."

_I think you better leave; it's not safe in here._

Understanding seemed to dawn on her. She hesitantly placed her arms around his neck, resting them lightly on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked, his breath hitching slightly as she leaned up towards him.

"Making a choice." She whispered into his lips.

_Oh, I feel a weakness coming on._

_Alright then (Alright then) I could keep your number for a rainy day._

He claimed her mouth feverishly, tangling his hands up in her long brown hair, tugging it back to give him better access.

_That's where this ends._

She moaned into the kiss, and played with his hair lightly while he nipped at her lips. She smiled as he pushed her higher up on the wall, reaching down to wrap her legs around his waist.

_No mistakes, no misbehaving._

His lips left hers as they made their way down to her neck, searching for her pulse urgently.

_Oh, I was doing so well!_

She moaned and tilted her head to the side, fisting her hands into his hair unconciously. Her pants increased in tempo as Chad sucked and bit and licked, more and more as the chaos heightened.

_Couldn't we just be friends?_

"Sonny, your dressing room..."

Sonny nodded in agreement; what if somebody found them there? She disentangled herself and grasped his hand as she led him to her room.

The door closed behind them quietly. The lock came soon after.

_I feel a weakness coming on._

She felt herself pushed onto the couch, but her focus was dominated by the insistent lips covering her own.

_It's not meant to be like this; it's not what I planned at all._

He brushed her silky locks out of her face, leaning back to look at her.

Cheeks flushed, mouth swollen, eyes heavily lidded.

Mine, he thought as he roughly kissed her again.

_I don't want to feel like this._

She gasped into their kiss as she felt his hands on her. A breathless moan escaped her and she began to run her hands under his shirt, all over his back.

_No, it's not meant to be like this, it's not what I planned at all._

"Sonny...?" he asked, unbuttoning her shirt slowly, searching for permission in her lust darkened eyes.

_I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault_.

"Chad." she sighed, arching herself into him and kidding his lips slowly.

Yes.

_Inside out, upside down, twisting beside myself._

He pushed her shirt off her shoulders, shuddering as he saw her perfection.

_Stop that now; you're as close as it gets without touching me._

He groaned against her mouth As he felt her slim fingers working down the buttons of his shirt.

_Oh no, don't make it harder than if already is._

He pressed himself to her, loving the way she shivered against him, the way he affected her.

_I feel a weakness coming on._

She put her hand on his chest trailing it down, down...

_Big trouble, losing control._

He gasped and moaned, kissing her wildly everywhere he could reach. Her skirt was hiked up on her thighs and his hand caressed the inside of her thighs, teasing the spot he knew she wanted him to touch.

_Primary resistance at a critical low._

"Chad..."

She moaned his name and buried her head in the crook of his neck, shuddering with desire.

_On the double gotta get a hold._

He whispered her name as he kissed her stomach, tongue swirling around her belly button sensually. Sonny...Sonny...

_Point of no return, one second to go._

The top button of his jeans came undone with a few skillful movements of her fingers.

_No response on any level, red alert this vessel's under seige._

The zipper went down slowly, torturously.

_Total overload, system's down, they've got control_.

The denim slid over his hips, fingers trembled at the tops of his boxers.

_There's no way out; we are surrounded._

Her panties were pulled down in time with his boxers. He looked into her eyes and kissed her sweetly and slowly, his tongue tracing her lips. Asking for permission to enter.

_Give in, give in, and relish every minute of it._

She opened for him.

_Freeze_

They created a rythm of tangled thrusts and moans and kisses, both reaching peak at the same time.

_Awake here forever_

"I love you."

_I feel a weakness coming on._

**********

Alright then, how was it? I was just listening to music and reading Channy fanfics when it struck me that this song really kind of described them. I might do some more, but it depends how this one's recieved. R&R!! (:


End file.
